psychfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Epizódlista
1.évad (2006-2007) 1.rész - Bevezető rész 2.rész - Betűző-show 3.rész - Szóljon most vagy halgasson mindörökre 4.rész - Egyedülálló nő keresi halott férjét 5.rész - Kilenc élet 6.rész - Hétvégi vitézek 7.rész - Szellemírtók 8.rész - Shawn a Vörös fantom ellen 9.rész - A feledés jótékony 10.rész - Határ a csillagos ég 11.rész - Villámrandi, az élet megrontója 12.rész - Zápor, zivatar és gyilkosság 13.rész - Gém, szett, gyilkosság 14.rész - Mindhalálig póker 15.rész - Legendák születése 2.évad (2007-2008) 1.rész - Amerikai duók 2.rész - 65 millió éves luft 3.rész - Látnok kontra látnok 4.rész - Darabolós gyilkos 5.rész - Ügetni valakit valamiért 6.rész - A húsevés gyilkosság, de a gyilkosság is gyilkosság! 7.rész - Ha annyira okos vagy, akkor miért haltál meg? 8.rész - Dadaista bűntettek 9.rész - Vadászatra fel! 10.rész - Gus apukája lehet, hogy megölt egy öreg palit 11.rész - Van valami ebben a Mirában! 12.rész - Öregember, nem vénember 13.rész - Fény, kamera, gyilkosság 14.rész - Páholyból a Páholyban 15.rész - Gyilkosság modellezve 16.rész - A múmia átkának átka 3.évad (2008-2009) 1.rész - Szellemek 2.rész - Gyilkosság? Valaki? Bueller? Valaki? 3.rész - Kaszkadőrök 4.rész - A nem fizetős kábeltévé történetének legnagyobb kalandja 5.rész - A diszkó nem halt meg. Meggyilkolták 6.rész - Olaj a vízre 7.rész - Görkoris sokk 8.rész - Gus bemegy a bankba 9.rész - Télapó a börtönben 10.rész - Tenger alatt az ibolyát 11.rész - Lassie rossz fát tett a tűzre 12.rész - A tűzparancsolat 13.rész - Minden héten és nyolcon háború 14.rész - Igazából hazugság 15.rész - Kedd, 17-e 16.rész - Egy este Mr.Yanggal 4.évad (2009-2010) 1.rész - Kiadatás 2.rész - A repülőszerencsétlenség 3.rész - Délidő-féle 4.rész - Az ördög a részletekben rejlik 5.rész - Shawn szagot fog 6.rész - Bollywood-i gyilkosság 7.rész - Énekkar 8.rész - A farkasember 9.rész - Túszejtés 10.rész - Juliet bátyja 11.rész - Adrenalintúra 12.rész - Mindent Julietről 13.rész - A vírus 14.rész - Az_agytröszt 15.rész - A cápa 16.rész - Mr.Yin bemutatja 5.évad (2010) 1.rész - Romeo and Juliet and Juliet 2.rész - Feet Don’t Kill Me Now 3.rész - Not Even Close… Encounters 4.rész - Chivalry Is Not Dead… But Someone Is 5.rész - Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing) 6.rész - Viagra Falls 7.rész - Ferry Tale 8.rész - Shawn 2.0 9.rész - One, Maybe Two, Ways Out 10.rész - Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part 11.rész - In Plain Fright 12.rész - Dual Spires 13.rész - We’d Like to Thank the Academy 14.rész - The Polarizing Express 15.rész - Dead Bear Walking 16.rész - Yang 3 in 2D 6.évad (2011-2012) 1.rész - Shawn Rescues Darth Vader 2.rész - Last Night Gus 3.rész - This Episode Sucks 4.rész - The Amazing Psych-Man & Tap Man, Issue #2 5.rész - Dead Man's Curve Ball 6.rész - Shawn, Interrupted 7.rész - In for a Penny... 8.rész - The Tao of Gus 9.rész - Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat 10.rész - Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger 11.rész - Heeeeere's Lassie 12.rész - Shawn and the Real Girl 13.rész - Let's Doo-Wop It Again 14.rész - Autopsy Turvy 15.rész - True Grits 16.rész - Santabarbaratown 7.évad (2012) 1.rész - Jack Link's Lassie Jerky Kategória:*#category1# Kategória:category1 Kategória:Epizódok Kategória:*Epizódok Kategória:*Epizódok#